Fate
by Jennaya
Summary: On a cold winter's day, fate throws the heroes a curveball.


Fate

By

Jennaya

* * *

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of CBS and Ryscher Entertainment. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author.

* * *

Hogan stood feet shoulder width apart, his command face unreadable but danger lurked behind those eyes. No commander ever wanted to fail, but it was inevitable that eventually a mission would go awry. The consequences of this failure would be great. On the outside he appeared strong but his insides were a jumbled mess. Where did they go wrong? Could he have done more to protect his men? Perspiration formed above his brow with concern for his team. The entire barracks would suffer for their failure, but his team the most. His eyes meet those of his second in command.

Kinch's eyes showed unyielding trust in his commanding officer regardless of the situation they were in currently. He gave Hogan a slight nod of encouragement. His body ridged as his eyes turned back to the scene playing out before him. Grinding and untightening his jaw, their fate clearly inescapable. He would not show fear at what he knew would be painful. His stomach knotting so he breathed deeply in and out of his nose trying to force said organ to calm down, his breath visible in the cold winter air. He watched as the feisty LeBeau barely controlled his anger.

LeBeau felt Kinch's eyes upon him and glanced in his friend's direction unable to hold the stare longer. His fists clenching and unclenching, mutters of French words best left unspoken in polite company emanating from his mouth. How could they lose like this? Was there any way to change their fate? His eyes scanned the scene desperately hoping for another solution. His face scowled in disgust, realization dawning there would no escape from what lay before them. Unable to stand still, he stomped his feet, part for warmth, but mostly in anger. Newkirk placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

Newkirk couldn't blame Louie for the anger he felt as the same emotions raged inside of him. He glared at the men with smug faces knowing his fate was sealed. If he could, he would have wiped those smirks off their ugly mugs. His eyes darkened while fantasies played through his head of revenge. Nobody got the best of Peter Newkirk until today, and he didn't like it one bit. A fleeting look at his mates told him they all felt the same way. Then his eyes fell upon his best mate. Carter was on the ground, on his knees.

Carter's breath caught in his dry throat. This couldn't be happening, not today of all days, not after all their careful preparation and hard work. He blinked away any mist attempting to make an appearance in his eyes. No, he would take their destiny as a man, but couldn't reconcile what his brain was witnessing. He could feel the frozen ground through his gloves. This was his fault, he was the one responsible and nothing could ever change the facts. His voice hoarse from yelling as he cried out one last time in desperate hope, "Go Felix, you can win!"

Felix lost the camp championship mouse races by a whisker against the mouse put up by Barracks Eight. Most of the race wasn't even close, but when the finish line came into sight, Felix gave it all his little legs could muster. Barracks Eight was mostly RAF so the prize chosen fitting for them. Every occupant in Barracks Two would have to serve them breakfast in bed on Boxing Day. Because the rivalry between the two barracks was fierce, and their mice the last two in the competition, Barracks Two would also have to do their laundry for a month.

* * *

Author's Note: My department lost a competition at work, so I thought it was fitting the team also loses. I haven't done drabbles in forever, so chose to write this as a drabble for each character. My challenge to all the writers of the site is to also do a drabble. Remember 100 words exactly!


End file.
